


don't forget my cat!

by Nekokuroo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, College! Yuri, Cute, Enterprenur! Victor, F/F, F/M, Falling in love !, I Blame Tumblr, Kiidss, M/M, My cat!, Victors graduated, Yuris in his third year, babbles, college au with a twist?, heheeh, hey I love katsuki yuri, idk man, im Aussie so I have no clue what that means, this is just, yeah bois, yes - Freeform, yurio is a freshman :pp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokuroo/pseuds/Nekokuroo
Summary: Just an average college au for yoi. Cough cough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hoi
> 
> I hope u like trauma 
> 
> Bc it's here
> 
> Jk I won't kill anyone promise.
> 
> Hit me up on the tumblr; confettiunicorn

Everything was black, dark and a little too hot for Yuri's liking. He couldn't feel his arms or his legs, but he was moving somehow, somehow he was moving fast. Bouncing, jolting and hot dust flowing back into his face. His soft warm cat in his lap. He was scared, to say the least. The person carrying him was even more scared than him.

Less than ten minutes ago Victor Nikiforov had run down the stairs of his burning building in a flurry. His laptop and documents for his upcoming exams thrown under one elbow while holding his family album with an iron grip in the other. He was just about to pass the third level, only three stories to go, he could totally make it. But that's when he heard the scream for help.

Without even thinking Victor turned his attention to the scream of pain and need. He didn't have time to think, only time to react. He didn't have much time if he was going to save himself too. On his heels, he turned to the screams and screamed back. His face was already burning with the heat of the closing in flames. Almost comically, they hadn't reached the stairs.

'Where are you!' He screamed, his voice breaking with his thick accent. 

The voice answered back 'Number 347' but it came as a straggle, a husky smoke riddled straggle. But, it was all Victor needed and he was in heels.

Thrashing open the door to 347, he was confronted with a small framed boy, lying on the floor, with an obvious twist in his ankle. He was thinner than Victor and would've succumbed to the smoke soon if Victor didn't make it. Running over to him he kneels own. Shoving his family album under the same elbow, he starts to try to pick up the boy in his arms. He notices that he has a bag of his things too, so he throws the bag around him. Once he has the boy in his arms, he notices that he's trying to say something. 

'My cat!' He gets out as a gasp 'my cat! Please get my cat! I wouldn't be able to live knowing I left him here!' 

The boy bangs his fist against victors chest, and starts to slightly sob. Victor, already weak to this plea (let alone his cute little face), places him against the wall making sure he's sitting up properly. He then races into the burning house, and he doesn't believe that 20 minutes ago he was studying happily in his apartment. Shaking the thoughts from his head he frantically thrashes his head from side to side in the homely house.

Where would a cat be?

Running across the apartment, he runs into the boys bedroom. He notes that it is very messy, but the thoughts are dismissed as he sees a moving lump under the covers. Not wasting a second he pulls the covers up and grabs the cat. The cat was the darkest pitch of black with silky fur, and by the quick look on his collar his name was oscar. With a jingle of a cat bell he picks up the furball, and cradles him like he used to with his other cat who lives at his mothers house.

Sliding down the hall he finds the boy crawling, or should he say trying to crawl, towards him. In a swift motion he gives the cat to boy, who pathetically wraps the cat in his arms. Victor pulls the boy up into his arms and cradled him. Securing the bag of the boys belongings, he races out the door and down the stairs in a flurry. He can't see very far ahead of him with all the smoke around, but he'll have to keep running if he wants to make it.

As he's running down the stairs at record speed, the boy stirs. 

'What's your name? Id like to know' the boy whispers, still clinging to his cat for dear life.

'Victor' he says, thick accent streaming in. 'What's yours lovely?' 

The weaker of the pair stirs and lets out a content sigh. 'My names Yuri' 

Moving one arm to around Victors neck, he inhales. 'Victor.. thank you for saving my life' he pauses, almost realising that even though, yes he just saved your life, doesn't mean he loves you. But he continues 'you also smell very nice' he adds.

Victor laughs, and Yuri believes that it's the most beautiful he's heard since his mothers singing voice. 'I'm glad you think so' gently rubbing Yuri's knee, he notices how weak the boy is in his arms.

'I don't mind if you drift off, I'll make sure your cat doesn't get hurt.' He murmurs.

Yuri purrs contently 'that would be wonderful. If you don't mind, I feel like my head might explode' 

With a bonk, his head reaches the conjecture of victors neck and collar bone. 

Finally reaching the bottom of the building, Victor yelled for help, no more than a few seconds later there were people attending to Yuri. He stayed by his side, and lied when they had said what his relationship was with him. He didn't want to leave him just yet. Not now, not right now.

Surveying the crowd that he once called his neighbours, he sees no one has suffered really as bad as Yuri has. A few have burns & some are bleeding, but not as bad as Yuri was. When he went into his home, most of it was burned down. Yuri was probably trapped with no way of getting out, and probably freaked. 

The next hour or so was rushed, Yuri was taken to the Hospital, Victor was worried and left with an even more worried cat in his arms. He took a quick trip to his friends house to drop him off while he went back to the hospital for Yuri. It wasn't like he didn't trust Chris, but he felt like he wasn't probably the best person to look after a cat. But, to his surprise Chris took the cat into his open arms and cared for it well. The cat took a liking to Chris too, which surprised Victor too. Without too much fuss, he got back into his car that had somehow survived. driving back into the city, he was scared.

He was scared he was too late, scared that this boy that he had saved didn't want to see him. But of course Victor being Victor he was driving past the speed limit to get to Yuri. Not that he was special or anything, well okay, he was special in victors eyes. And why not admit it, he liked the look of Yuri, not to mention his cute speech and how he cried at leaving his cat. Pressing the exhaust, he speeds though the city.

Politely making his way though the hospital, at a record speed though, he finally finds Yuri. Letting out a huff of breath he hasn't realised he was holding, he puts his hand on the door frame and his head on that. He smiles too, even though he just lost everything. He's somehow happy he saved someone, and how this someone may mean even more than he does to him now in the near future. Silently, he walks into the room and places a chair next to the bed. By this point he's realised Yuris knocked out cold, and is calmly breathing in and out. 

Calmly, Victor takes his hand, and takes his place on the seat. Listening to the heart monitor beating, he takes a deep breath and looks at the calm Yuri. He takes in everything about this boys face, how calm he is, how long is dark eyelashes are, how much he wants to kiss those lips of his. Glancing at the clock quickly, he notices that time and how it fits with how tired is is. Resting his head on Yuris stomach, he closes his eyes. Falling asleep to the steady rhythm of his stomach rising and falling.


End file.
